cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Zaia Korven
Aleena Alexander Matua ( born September 3, 1989) better known as Samantha Matua is a Samoan Professional Wrestler, former model, and former basketball player. Early Life Aleena was born on an island called Tutulia which is in Samoa, living with with her mother Sefina Matua and her father Joe Matua along with her sister Lilo Matua. Aleena grew up around a wrestling family, her father having a 30 year career and her mother valeting her father. Aleena hit a growth spirt at a very young age, which obviously caused her to be bullied all the way from elementary to college. Joe, Aleena's father noticed the hurt that Aleena was going through so he decided to start training her at the age of 5. By the age of 10, Aleena had 5 years of professional wrestling training under her belt, at an astounding 5'9 and 150 lbs. Aleena had her first match in her fathers retired company CZW against retired CAW Mike Geter in a mixed gender match. Aleena went on to that match with a running senton. After that match Aleena went on a winning streak being undefeated for a year until she suffered a career threatening injury with would not allow her to wrestle for 5 years. Not being able to wrestle Samantha looked at other extra curricular activities. She started playing basketball her freshman year in high school. She brought home, championships on top of championships. By her sophomore year Aleena had scored her 2000th. Although she seemed to be one of the schools best athletes and well known student, she still had trouble with her weight. By the time she was 16 she was 375 lbs just barely reaching 400. When her father took her to the doctor the doctor had informed the two that if Aleena hadn't begun a weight loss plan that her weight could be a problem later in life. Aleena asked her doctor if wrestling would be a good way to lose weight, although doctors strongly recommended that she stay away from wrestling. The doctor then told her that the risks were too high for another injury. Aleena really just wanted to get back to her first love and passion and she told the doctors that there was nothing that would stop her from doing what she loved. Aleena began training at her fathers gym. Doing 2 hours of cardio and 2 hours of weight lifting everyday, she dropped 100 pounds in less than 3 months. Aleena then asked her father too have a return match at a ppv he was hosting for his company, which her father then answered yes. Aleena had her return match with fellow CAW Akanae Yamashita who she beat under 30 seconds with a scoop lift samoan drop. With carrying the weight of wrestling and being a top star basketball player, Aleena knew she had to retire from one of them. In one hand she had wrestling, something she had been in love with for eight years that sidelined her with an injury then on the other she had basketball, her teammates, coach, and her school. After a hard decision she decided that she was gonna have to take a major setback from basketball and pursue her dream of wrestling. After making the decision to keep wrestling, Aleena went on a 2 year path of dominance, tearing through all competition that her father put in front of her. Until November 15, 2009 her father gave her an opportunity at the women's championship which she won in a grueling iron woman match against long time rival Akane Yamashita. Return To College Basketball Aleena current women's champion of CZW received an email from a college recruiter wanting her to play for them, which she then happily agreed being that was her dream college. So she decided to hang the boots up until she finished her studies. Aleena led her team to victories, playoffs, championships, and overall glory. Aleena always dreamt of being the top player at her college and her wish was coming true until one game she tore her ACL putting her out of action for 10 months. After being injured her grades began to drop, her attitude towards school changed drastically, and eventually she was kicked out of school. Closing of CZW Aleena father Joe became very ill, and wasn't able to keep up with CZW. He didn't want anyone else running his company but him but since he was unable to be present he had no choice but to sell his gym. Aleena saw the announcement on twitter which devastated her. Aleena had promised to never wrestle again, and she kept that promise for about 9 years. Return to CAW Aleena made her return to a new CAW community in late 2017 under the name Ashley Smith which was shortly lived and quickly changed to Samantha Stone. Which she then changed to Samantha Matua. Since returning to CAW Aleena has been signed to a slew of companies and even joined a CAW by the name of Ashley Zynda, they quickly hit off and formed the now broken up team of "The Executioners". At the Biohazard Wrestling cpv Golden Age, Aleena and Ashley faced the team "The Dangerous Dolls" which contained Barbie Versace and Amber for the first ever women's tag team titles. The DD'S walked away with the victory after Ashley Zynda attacked Aleena from behind with a steel chair and walked out of their match. Feds LOP ( 2018- Present) WaR ( 2018- Present) BIOHAZARD WRESTLING (2018-Present) RENEGADE WRESTLING (2018-Present) GCW (2018- Present) TAW (2018- Present) WDW (2018- Present) GPW (2018- Present) Victory Puroresu (2018- Present) XWW Evolve Wrestling (2018- Present) MFW (2018-Present) UWE (2018-Present) Personal Life Aleena is now a home owner living in San Diego California. She lives with her dog Spinelli, who she takes on the road with her constantly. She is currently looking for "The One" and is currently focused on being breakout star in the CAW community. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Bow Down to Matua (Elevated Wheelbarrow Chickenwing Facebuster) * Diva Death Drop|D3| (Fireman’s carry front slam) Signature Moves * Faith Breaker (Sit out powerbomb) * Exclamation Point (Spear) Nicknames * The Samoan Juggernaut Entrance Themes *Broken Force (https://youtu.be/lxSOjpVHRJY) Accomplishments * First ever WAW womens champion. External Links https://mobile.twitter.com/SamMatuaCAW https://www.instagram.com/sammatuacaw Category:Woman Wrestler